The present invention relates to a locking arrangement for an electrical contact element insertable into a housing chamber. More particularly, it relates to a locking arrangement for an electrical contact element, for example a double flat spring contact insertable in a chamber of a synthetic plastic housing.
Electrical contact elements formed for example of a sheet steel or so-called electrical connectors insertable into a housing chamber, have as a rule an arresting tongue which engages behind an edge of the housing so as to prevent pulling or slipping the connection out of the housing. In addition, it is known to form locking arrangements as auxiliary locking members which are arranged on the housing and during turning of the housing to its closing position can engage and displace an electrical connector which has been previously inserted into the housing chamber and finally close the insertion opening of the housing chamber so as to divide the electrical connector into partitions.
The known auxiliary locking elements arranged on the housing side are especially suitable for a housing which has a plurality of housing chambers arranged parallel and adjacent to one another. The connector must be inserted with a predetermined position, since otherwise the auxiliary locking members do not function. Moreover, the copper housing requires considerable expenses during its manufacture.